


Owned

by thursdayshunter



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Age Difference, Alpha John, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Anal Fingering, Angst, Beta Dean, Bottom Castiel, Breeding, Butt Plugs, Castiel in Heat, Castiel in Panties, Chef Anna, Collared Castiel, Come Inflation, Dehumanization, F/M, Gags, Hurt Castiel, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mpreg, Non-Consensual, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Objectification, Older John, Omega Castiel, Past John Winchester/Mary Winchester, Pregnant Castiel, Restraints, Rich Winchesters, Rough Sex, Size Difference, Size Kink, Teen Castiel, Teen Dean, Top John, Virgin Castiel, noncon, omegas are property, two types of omegas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-27
Updated: 2017-09-27
Packaged: 2019-01-06 00:16:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12200151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thursdayshunter/pseuds/thursdayshunter
Summary: Castiel had thought,hoped, that he’d present as a beta but it seemed that both of his parents had been fully expecting an omega presentation from their youngest child.





	Owned

**Author's Note:**

> READ THE TAGS.
> 
> This isn't the usual dark fic but it isn't light and it has a healthy dose of angst. But it's a bit more along the lines of the first fics I posted to this account and like those fics it is also from a prompt. Both types seem to get responses so I guess I'll see how this one is received.

Castiel’s hands were shaking, anxiety causing his breathing to hitch, as he sat on the edge of his bed waiting for his mom to come back upstairs. He’d presented today during school, gotten pulled out of class and sent home. His eyes burned and his fingers curled in the fabric of his pants. There was a dull, echoing kind of throb that seemed to pulse little bursts of heat through him that was becoming increasingly apparent the more time passed.

He’d thought, _hoped_ , that he’d present as a beta but it seemed that both of his parents had been fully expecting an omega presentation from their youngest child.

They had already had multiple alphas asking after him and plans in place for the moment he presented.

The low sound of voices talking, his parents and an _alpha_ , had him biting back a whimper. Omegas were often sold to be owned omegas or mated off shortly after presenting despite presenting in their teenage years. He wanted to call Dean, Castiel wanted to hear a familiar voice, but he didn’t have a phone in his room and his best friend wouldn’t be able to do anything.

Dean had been lucky. A beta. His best friend was a beta and wouldn’t have to worry about being given away to an alpha three or four times his age. Not like Castiel. He had already been withdrawn from school, all of the alphas interested in purchasing him had zero interest in him keeping up his education, and Castiel wasn’t sure if he’d ever see his best friend again. It appeared that no matter the alpha he would be only good for a few things and those didn’t need an education. Presentation classes were started young and very thorough after all. Knowing his luck the alpha downstairs would want him as an owned omega instead of as a mate.

Tears burned his eyes and Castiel turned to curl up on his bed, dragging his pillow close, whiling trying to soothe himself. The pulse of heat that shot through him seemed to strengthen and a whine escaped as he clenched his eyes shut tighter.

He must have fallen asleep because the next thing he knew his mom was shaking him awake. “Wake up, Castiel.” He blinked up at her. “We’ve reached an agreement and it’s time for you to go home with your new alpha.”

“Please.” His voice was rough, “Please. I don’t—”

“You are an _omega_ , Castiel, and you have already started to go into your first heat.” She gave him a disapproving look, “You should know from your health classes that it is better to pair off an omega as soon as they present instead of letting them suffer heats alone. You’ll go into heat in a matter of hours without an alpha and immediately with an interested alpha’s pheromones.”

He gripped the pillow, “I don’t want some stranger—”

Now his mom was actually smiling at him.

“It isn’t a stranger, Castiel.” She seemed to think this was reassuring, “We had quite a few alphas interested in you before you presented but we thought someone familiar would make it easier on you. Though right now he doesn’t want you as a mate it is likely that is due to the fact that you’re a newly presented omega. Often times it takes years for a new omega to become a mate instead.”

Familiar

Some older alpha he knew had purchased him? Purchased him to be an owned omega?

“John Winchester was _very_ interested in you. He voiced interest a few years ago when he first noticed signs that you might present as an omega and has held off in acquiring a new omega to wait for your presentation. Your father and I both thought an alpha you were so familiar with would be a better choice for you.” Castiel wanted to throw up as she continued, seemingly pleased. “As you know his first omega died a few years ago and I know they had talked about having a large family but Mary had only given him two boys. He is _very_ eager to start building a bigger family.”

Dean’s dad had purchased him. Dean’s dad wanted to _breed_ him. Dean’s dad was going to keep him as an owned omega.

“I called him first thing after the school told me you’d presented as an omega. He was very pleased to hear you are a confirmed omega and that the nurse at your school confirmed how fertile you are for your first heat.” She continued completely oblivious to the way Castiel had started shaking. Of course she wouldn’t think anything of it. She was an alpha.

John Winchester was the same age as his parents.

“We worked out a price and he was very pleased to pay it. He told us how excited he was to give his boys a bigger family.”

Her hand curled around him, hauled him up and started guiding him towards the door. For a moment Castiel wished _she_ had been the omega in the house so she’d know how horrible he felt but she’d been the one purchasing a mate and not the one purchased.

“And since you’re newly presented you’ll be able to give him the large family that he has always wanted. That huge house has plenty of room and the Winchesters are just as well off as we are. He has more than enough money and space to support a very healthy number of children from you. I’m a bit excited about grandchildren.”

It felt like he was walking to his death.

Standing next to the door, big and imposing, was John Winchester. Castiel watched how hungry, greedy eyes roved over his body and the heavy scent of alpha arousal had a low whine climbing up his throat. He could already feel something tightening in his gut, the way he kept swallowing as heat started to build, and the scent of an interested alpha made it worse. The barest hint of John’s pheromones had that pulsing heat inside of him steadily turning into an inferno that was getting harder to ignore.

“Come along, omega.” he felt a warm hand replace his mom’s and then he was being guided out of the house, into a familiar car and then they were heading towards the huge home the Winchesters called home. The place he was going to be living now. The whole ride John didn’t say anything and Castiel knew he was shaking horribly. He was a teenager, small like most omegas, for someone the size of John Winchester. Being mated, being fucked and knotted, had seemed like a far off thing.

But that far off thing was _today_ and it was happening to him. He was never going to get an education, never get to fall in love or have any control over his life. His own parents had quickly and effectively sold him along to an established, wealthy and well-known older alpha. There was _nothing_ he could do. Everything he had and everything he would have belonged to John Winchester now including any children he carried. He was nothing better than property that could be bred and used repeatedly.

John parked the car, helped him out and toted him along until he was inside the familiar home. He could hear the sound of the TV, Sam and Dean arguing good-naturedly, but John guided him away from the safety of his best friend and further into the house.

They went up the stairs, down the hallway and into one of John’s rooms. It was one of the rooms that had been forbidden each time he’d had a sleep over with Dean or came to hang out. As the Alpha of the house John had several rooms set aside for his own and all of them had been off limits.

Castiel trembled as the door swung back, still cracked, before John started to immediately remove his clothing. Each article was cast aside until he was standing there completely naked in front of his best friend’s dad.

A large hand rested against his flat belly and rubbed absentmindedly.

“I’m going to fuck your sweet little cunt full.” He promised, voice rough and arousal thick in the air. Castiel couldn’t get a word out as he was hauled along to the huge bed, past a coiled chain on the floor at the foot of the bed, before he ended up in the middle.

Next to it John stripped out of his clothing quickly, eyes never leaving Castiel where he rested on the soft sheets. The sight of the huge cock hanging hard and heavy had his breathing quickening in fear but his body was already relaxing as alpha pheromones flooded the room and his senses.

There was no way _that_ was going to fit without some pain. John had an alpha sized cock that was without question on the larger end of the spectrum.

Castiel started to scramble away but a hand curled around his ankle and hauled him back. He was easily rolled over onto his belly and thick fingers rubbed against his cunt. It had him jerking, eyes wide and belly tight, as John rubbed harder and pushed in. A heavy hand gripped the back of his neck and his body went pliant against his wishes as a low whine escaped.

The ache of being penetrated had his mouth falling open and his eyes clenching shut. John’s fingers crooked, rubbing against his inner walls, until Castiel could actually _feel_ his channel becoming soaked with _slick_. The thick, heavy scent of alpha pheromones started to flood the air and he tried desperately not to breathe them in.

His fingers curled in the sheets and his cheeks flushed at the unwanted touches as John rubbed and rubbed, stimulating his slick glands, until two fingers were pumping in and out of his cunt.

It sounded wet and obscene.

“Nothing like a virgin cunt.” John’s voice was rough and Castiel shoved his face against the sheets as tears spilled out of his eyes. There was _nothing_ he could do. He belonged to John and by law the older alpha had every single right to him. “Can’t wait to see it gaping after I’ve fucked you wide open.”

The two fingers scissored and fucked into him before slipping free.

John shifted on the bed and hauled him up onto his knees, knocking them wide apart, before shoving his face against the mattress. A large hand pushed against his back so his body was bowed and then his legs were being spread even wider to the point of a painful ache. It was the widely used and favored position for fucking an omega.

“That’s it. Offer that sweet little cunt up for me.”

The hard, blunt end of John’s wide cock pushed up against his cunt and Castiel’s breathing stopped. He barely bit back a sob, terrified out of his mind, as John started to fuck that impossibly large cock into him.

It burned and ached and Castiel couldn’t focus.

He could feel his heat kicking in now with the flood of pheromones filling the air, exactly as they had described it in school, while the mating pheromones of an aroused alpha saturated his senses. His mind was slowly starting to fog with it, the small resistance he’d managed crumbling, but it didn’t stop the ache of John fucking inch by inch into him. Nothing could stop the way it burned and ached and had a shooting pain racing through him as his cunt spread wide with every inch that sunk in.

Heavy balls rested snug up against him, his cunt burning from the stretch of John fully buried inside, as he panted into the sheets.

“Knew two fingers would keep this cunt of yours nice and vice tight. Didn’t want my first fuck ruined with a loose cunt.”

John gripped the back of his neck again and Castiel went completely pliant with a whimper. The other hand gripped his hip and John rolled his hips back then slammed inside with a grunt of pleasure.

The mattress creaked lowly and Castiel’s face was shoved harder into the mattress from the force of it.

“Fuck. Best fucking purchase. You’ll never replace my Mary but a warm cunt and a fertile womb are all I need you for.” John’s voice was rougher as he started to actively fuck in and out of Castiel’s cunt. Castiel whined lowly, the tightness in his gut becoming impossible to ignore, as heat started to lick at his insides and his heat kicked in completely as John pounded into his pliant body. Need and desperation clouded his mind.

Castiel’s mouth fell open, his cheeks flushed and hot, while whines and whimpers tumbled from his lips. He was torn between wanting to run away from the pain of being impaled by a huge alpha cock and to push into it but the grip on his nape kept him pliant. The jumble of instincts and his body’s screaming need was driving him insane as he laid there, completely at the older man’s mercy, while John greedily pounded into him with the only goal of enjoying himself.

The obscene slap of skin against skin filled the room along with the wet, sucking sound of a cock pumping through a thoroughly soaked cunt. Castiel could barely hear the headboard banging loudly against the wall over the pounding in his head and the tumble of sound spilling out of him. Heat fully kicked in his cunt started to clench repeatedly down on John’s cock as it tried to lock down in the hopes of a knot. “That’s it. That’s it, omega. Take my dick in that hungry cunt of yours. I’m going to knot you up; fuck you full. I’ll keep you well-bred and fucked full of my dick and knot.”

He moaned when John’s cock nailed that spot inside of him, a part of him was horrified at the sounds escaping him and how his body was reacting to being fucked, but it didn’t stop him from responding. Despite his body’s enjoyment of being used roughly, the dominance of an alpha appealing to his new omega instincts, tears spilled down his cheeks and his lips trembled with choked whines that were mixed with sobs.

Castiel could feel the way John slammed into him harder, faster and he could feel the catch of the alpha’s knot on his cunt that was sending shocks of pleasure through him. His mouth fell open and his eyes, hooded and dazed, stared at the doorway. Fingers dug harshly into his skin, holding tight, when John started moving quicker and grinding up against his cunt. The knot that was catching on his rim popped in and out sending a mixture of pleasure/pain flying through him, while he stared unseeing at the doorway.

Then John was slamming up against his cunt, snarling while the hand on his neck went to his hair, and then John was grinding viciously until the growing knot slipped inside and swelled. It pushed against the tender walls of his cunt, spreading them even wider, as Castiel howled when he was jerked up and sharp alpha canines broke the skin on his bonding gland tying him to John completely. Blearily he stared at the doorway as he took in the sight of his best friend staring into the room with horror and shock on his face. Dean’s green eyes were wide as he watched his dad knotting Castiel’s cunt.

Tears spilled down his cheeks once again and a catching sob escaped when his heat seemed to lessen with the thick, hot ropes of come being pumped into him. His cunt rhythmically clenched down on the thick knot lodged inside of him and greedily milked John’s, his new alpha’s, knot with a kind of eagerness that Castiel himself would never possess. Dean continued to stare at him while John released him, leaving Castiel with his face pressed against the sheets and his cunt raised to the knot inside of it. Moans of pleasure and enjoyment escaped his new alpha as the older man ground up against his cunt causing him to tighten down and thrust forward in short, hard motions.

“Fuck.” John’s voice was a low growl, “That cunt is so enthusiastic for it. So ready to be bred and full.”

Dean darted away from the doorway and Castiel turned his face to silently cry into the sheets of his alpha’s bed. He spent the whole of John’s first knot with the alpha fucking his knot up against Castiel’s sore cunt and the feeling of large, warm hands running over his naked body. It was a relief, though his heat still twisted in his gut, when John’s knot slipped free. It was a relief that didn’t last long.

Immediately John shoved a large, thick plug shaped to mimic a knot into him to keep his release trapped and a locked collar was wrapped tightly around his neck. The key for it was teasingly dangled in front of his face, John telling him how perfect he looked fucked and collared. Castiel tried not to think about the oppressive feeling of the collar marking him as an owned omega. Not a mated omega but one meant purely for pleasure and providing children.

“The majority of your time will be spent in here, keeping the bed warm and waiting with an eager cunt for me to use, or when I go into the office you’ll spend your time under my desk keep my dick warm with that mouth of yours.” Castiel’s fingers curled as John moved around the bed, “I had this installed in preparation for this year, the year I knew you’d present, and it gives you just enough give to reach the bathroom. This room was specifically chosen for an owned omega. Fully stocked and ready for my enjoyment.”

Cold metal snapped around his left ankle and Castiel’s heart sank.

“I’ve always dreamed about having a young, fertile omega chained to a bed for my use and after Mary passed it became evident that my next omega would be exactly that. I’m grateful Dean befriended you or I might have never been aware of you and some other alpha would be enjoying your cunt instead.”

Castiel felt hatred stirring inside of him as John moved back onto the bed and rolled him onto his back. The hard plug pushed deep and Castiel couldn’t help the whine that escaped at the feeling of it. Rough hands rubbed over his body, trailing down, as Castiel squirmed and jerked underneath John. A hand moved down and touched where his cock rested.

“Look how small they are.” John’s voice was marveling as he rubbed against them, “Barely an inch dick and the smallest little balls. They’re so useless on an omega.” The hands moved away and continued back over his body, “Skin all soft and hairless. Look how easily you bruise.” Fingers traced the bruises Castiel could see when he looked that rested at his hips. “I’m going to have so much fun marking you up.”

While John explored and commented the heat from before started to burn and rage violently under Castiel’s skin. Castiel clenched his teeth, not wanting to make a sound, but the alpha knew. Knowing hands rolled him over, yanked him back up into the preferred position to fuck an omega, and once the plug was yanked out with a pop John’s monstrous cock was once more impaling him.

It was hard and fast and violently rough as John fucked his cunt. His heat lasted for hours that bled into days until Castiel’s heat fuzzy mind, lost completely to his heat and need to be bred, calmed on the fifth day after near nonstop marathon sex. His cunt had been plugged, not a drop of come allowed to escape, and his belly bulged after being repeatedly knotted. Castiel released a muffled whimper into his ball-gag when he shifted, his muscles refusing to cooperate and his body beyond exhausted, when John dragged him towards the edge of the bed.

He couldn’t protest, his mouth having been gagged on the third day and then kept gagged most of the time, as John tied his wrists behind his back after bending him over the bed. The plug was pulled free, some come leaking out of his slack cunt, before he was fucked full again. This time it was a lazy, deep and indulgent kind of fucking instead of the selfish, greedy fucks he vaguely remembered. The air around John seemed almost celebratory as he shoved Castiel’s face into the mattress by a hand knotted in his hair.

“You’re too inexperienced to know how to recognize the change in scent but I do. I fucked that womb of yours full.”

Castiel sobbed into his ball-gag, his heat no longer there to addle his mind, as John’s words registered.

“Pregnant on your first heat. Your parents should have charged me more. Most new omegas can’t catch so quickly.”

There really was no going back. He’d been fucked, knotted, claimed and bred. Castiel sobbed and sobbed as John lazily fucked him, dragging it out unbearably long, until the familiar feeling of a knot shoving into his cunt to lock them together registered. John ground up against him as his cock emptied load after load into Castiel.

“You’ll be allowed to eat in the kitchen with my boys, get some of your energy up, before you’re back where you belong. I’ll let you rest until tonight.”

Now Castiel dreaded when John’s knot slipped free and he was plugged once more. His belly was swollen with come, his muscles trembled and his eyes drooped. The only thing he wore was the collar John had fitted him with.

Until now.

Castiel could only watch as John pulled out a lacy pair of sheer white panties, tossing them at him and a soft lacy white baby doll top. It was the kind of thing that owned omegas wore constantly and mated omegas chose to wear for their alphas only behind closed doors. Once his hands were free again he turned over to sit down, unable to do much more, as he pulled the soft panties up at John’s pointed look. They hugged his round ass and the matching baby doll was humiliatingly sheer and split in the front to show off the obscene swell of his come full belly. A soft pink bow rested above where the fabric split.

It hardly covered anything and Castiel was almost certain remaining naked would have been preferred instead of wearing the male omega lingerie omegas meant only for pleasure and breeding wore.

“I knew that would look good and show off that come full belly of yours.” John’s eyes roved over him and the scent of arousal was thick enough to choke Castiel even as his body gleefully started to produce copious amounts of slick to ease the alpha’s way should John wish to use him. “Come on, omega.”

The alpha _never_ used his name.

Castiel felt tears burning his eyes as John removed the ball-gag to lovingly place it on the bed. The chain around his ankle was removed and then Castiel was stumbling along, willing his legs to hold him, as John guided him through the house again. They went down the stairs, Castiel almost falling four times, until he was guided into the kitchen. “Sit, omega.” He took a chair, whimpering at the plug pushing deeper, as John took his seat next to him.

The personal Chef John employed, Anna, whistled cheerfully as she prepared breakfast and didn’t bat an eye when she looked at Castiel. Her eyes practically slid right over him only to warm as they landed on John. He could smell John’s arousal at the sight of her and wished being an omega hadn’t awakened that ability as he turned to stare at the table.

It was worse when Sam came thundering into the room, flinging himself into a chair already chattering excitedly about school, as Dean slowly followed him into the room. Castiel barely managed to look up, took in the uncomfortable and sickened grimace on Dean’s face, before his best friend took a seat. “Is Cas your new omega?” Sam finally asked after staring at him. “Why is he dressed like that?”

“Yes, he is. My _omega_ ,” John stressed as he looked at Sam, “is dressed like that because he is an owned omega, Sam. You should know what that means from school.” Food started to fill the table but Castiel didn’t reach for anything. “I purchased him from the Novaks for the purpose of breeding him and for pleasure. The most common uses for omegas. You remember your lessons about omegas, right?”

Sam nodded, eyes wide, as he stared. “Was Mom an owned Omega?”

“No, Sam, she was my mate. I’m not replacing her but I do need an omega to breed and for the pleasure an alpha can only enjoy when knotting an omega.”

“But he’s younger than Dean by half a year or something. Isn’t that—?”

“An omega hits maturity the instant they present. Dean presented as a beta so he doesn’t need a mate but since he,” a hand touched him possessively on the back of his collared neck, “presented as an omega. His parents did the right thing in immediately finding an alpha to sell him to.”

Sam nodded again as he took in the information, absorbing it, as Dean’s hand clenched around the fork in his hand.

“Did you have to purchase _my best friend_?” Dean’s voice came out furious, hurt and anger clear in his eyes, as Castiel’s heart pounded and shame flooded his cheeks. He swallowed roughly. “ _I could_ _hear you_ _using him_! I saw it because you didn’t shut the door! Look how you have him dressed!”

John snarled lowly and Dean immediately lowered his eyes, shoulders hunched, as Castiel tried not to sob at the kitchen table. “You will _never_ speak to me like that again, do you understand?” the command was clear; “I’m ashamed of your behavior. You’re older than Sam and he’s behaving far more maturely. My omega is dressed like this because he is an owned omega and I thought it would be more comfortable for my sons then having him naked.”

“It probably isn’t bothering Sam because Cas isn’t his best friend.”

“You will refer to my new omega as _omega_ only, Dean. Owned omegas are never referred to by their names and this collar isn’t locked on his neck for aesthetic purposes.” John glared at Dean’s mulish expression and Castiel tried to shrink out of view. He felt exposed, embarrassed and humiliated. “Besides…I have good news this morning.”

Sam perked up, “You do?”

“You’re going to have a sibling in about nine months.”

Dean’s eyes shuttered and Castiel watched as the fight his best friend had been about to pick was dropped in the face of that. Excitement filled Sam’s features, “I’m going to be a big brother?” he could barely contain it.

The thunderous expression on John’s face seemed to disappear into a smug, satisfied look that Castiel hated. “Yes. My new omega was successfully bred during his first heat. I always wanted a bigger family, one of the reasons I chose a home this big when I purchased a house, and now that I’ve purchased an omega I can start filling some of those empty rooms. You’ll get to be a big brother several times over.”

Sam’s earlier hesitation was gone and Dean looked sick.

“I can’t wait.”

Castiel had never been a big brother, always the youngest, so Sam’s excitement was impossible to relate to. It was even harder when he was the one who was going to be carrying those siblings for however many years John decided to breed him. It was entirely possible that the alpha would take the route most wealthy alphas took and breed him first heat after each child was born.

John was the one who filled his plate, mostly fruits and oatmeal he _didn’t_ like in a bowl, while everyone else seemed to enjoy all of the things Castiel would have rather eaten. He stared longingly at the bacon, “You’re pregnant. Omegas should maintain a healthy diet especially when pregnant.” And that was that. Sam talked excitedly with John about the child that would be growing in Castiel’s womb and dragged Anna in on the conversation as she moved around the kitchen.

“Does the mean Anna won’t be staying over anymore?” it was an innocent enough question; Castiel remembered Dean and himself seeing her leave John’s bedroom multiple times. He ate a few blueberries and scowled at the orange juice in his glass the whole time trying not to think about what he was wearing or how he must reek of John and sex. Anna glanced back, looking at John, as Castiel watched the alpha blink at Sam in surprise before he seemed to shrug it off.

“Of course it doesn’t.” he shrugged it off, “Nothing has changed there.”

Anna seemed to preen about it and resumed her task as Castiel forced himself to eat the oatmeal John had pushed closer to him.

“Eat up. Even newly presented omegas need their strength after a heat and proper breeding.”

Dean was the first to shove away from the table, not sparing him a glance, before Sam reluctantly followed behind with a happy _goodbye Dad_.  Then they were out the door, backpacks slung over their shoulders, and Castiel was left alone with Anna and John. He slowly ate, struggling with it, as his eyes drooped and his body screamed exhaustion despite the food steadily filling him.

Castiel didn’t protest when he was guided back to the room from before and the chain keeping him secured to the bed was once more attached to his ankle. He was grateful when he curled up on his side and John left, door wide open, leaving Castiel alone. His sobs echoed in the silent room and his body shook with the force behind them. Castiel kept sobbing, arms curled around his round belly, even when he ran out of tears.

Then he was reduced to hitching, choked sounds as his eyes got heavier and heavier.

The rest of the house seemed near silent except for his uneven breathing until the sounds of a female moaning loudly and fervently seemed to come echoing through the open doorway. He didn’t care. He didn’t care what John was doing downstairs with Anna because John wasn’t doing it to him. Castiel let himself slip into sleep, body going lax on top of the sheets all the while the sounds of enthusiastic fucking filled the house with Anna’s moans of pleasure and John’s filthy words of praise.

**Author's Note:**

> I've had this prompt sitting in a folder on my laptop for a very, very long time and I remembered so many of you seemed to really enjoy John/Cas. So I'm hoping that those of you who preferred the tone of those first fics I wrote on here like this call back.  
> Castiel's age isn't given because the prompt didn't really specify what they wanted. The prompt called for underage omega Cas (which gives a range of possible ages: 14-16) with an older John so I left that up for the reader to decide where in the ages he fell.
> 
> I have been very lucky to find free time to write fics lately but I'm afraid that isn't going to keep up. Hopefully you all enjoy this fic. 
> 
> I'm looking forward to reading what you all thought of it!! Comments are appreciated and strongly encouraged!


End file.
